


少年蔡蔡的烦恼

by evall



Category: all嘎 蔡嘎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evall/pseuds/evall
Summary: 上头文学，不要深究少年蔡蔡近期烦恼





	少年蔡蔡的烦恼

阿云嘎觉得自己是被捧在心尖的至宝。  
这瞬时间都被放慢，没有横冲直撞的啃咬，幼兽舔舐出丝丝柔情来，这样的侵犯他的好哥哥没法拒绝，蔡程昱自己先被阿云嘎逐渐放弃的反抗感动，先耍赖的是自己却委屈起来，委屈一腔爱意还没来得及说，委屈这人怎么这么放纵自己，委屈这不是想要的爱情，他是无法完整地拥有阿云嘎的，大龙哥也没办法，他的嘎子哥仿佛是天使在人间历劫，普渡众生。  
阿云嘎在感情上，尤其是爱情方面，真的很迟钝一人，辨识空间大概都被郑云龙占了。  
他总以为哥哥弟弟们的喜欢，至真至纯兄弟情，蔡蔡跟着他们跑活动，照顾和教育都是理所应当的坦然，谁看着这种热血小青年都觉得朝气蓬勃吧，年轻无畏得让阿云嘎羡慕，相处时不免多放几分心。  
谁想到这几分心是蔡程昱的引线，终于燃到尽头，迸出惊天地的响。  
阿云嘎也说不出为什么不反抗，可能是习惯了被索取，可能自己欲望支配昏了神智，连轴转的工作成功降低了他和大龙肉体交流的频率，现下被强迫着偏生出背德快感，不是放任蔡程昱，而是放任自己。他摸上年轻人的脸颊，示意他停下，这小孩真是，明明在作恶，还委屈得哭，配上红脸着实好笑。  
“蔡蔡…”，不满被打断亲吻但还是要做个好小孩，蔡程昱恶意地用下体蹭上阿云嘎的同等部位，换来轻喘，“你是不是喜欢我呀？”，谢天谢地阿云嘎终于敲定事实，“嘎子哥，让我做好不好，让你知道我多喜欢你”。  
此刻，沉默是精。  
没有否认也没肯定，只是探入蔡程昱裤子的手让他差点交代出来，阿云嘎的手肉肉的像多汁鲜嫩的葱白，熟练地握住柱身从下摩挲向上，在马眼点了点，就让青年涨满了囊袋，兴奋的前液湿了他的手，蔡程昱羞到重新埋在阿云嘎怀里，报复地隔着衣服啃了他的乳尖。  
“蔡蔡…你别咬！”，命根子还在别人手里，蔡程昱掀了阿云嘎的卫衣舔了上去，真的是吃奶的力气，小小的乳头被嘬得红润肿胀，久未情爱的阿云嘎渐渐得趣，但还是羞得想把年轻人扒拉开拯救被搞得一塌糊涂的胸口，蔡程昱顺势含住阿云嘎的手，他爱的人一伺弄阳具，一手被他含着舔吸，情潮染遍这几个月养白嫩了的身体，他从阿云嘎手里挣出来，大剌剌地脱了裤子和上衣，阿云嘎想捂住眼睛，却忘了手上有弟弟的体液，耳朵都要烧起来。  
蔡程昱壮烈得像个战士，要去他心爱的人身体里驰骋，一鼓作气扒光了阿云嘎，猴急。  
真的等他脱光，蔡程昱又不敢看了。  
染指犹如亵渎，那些污浊念头嘶吼着把神弄脏，他的神为他打开双腿，不是爱，但他不在乎。  
阿云嘎没和大龙以外的男人做过，可他被蔡程昱澎湃的爱意灼到，语言系统崩坏，他只能向少年伸出手，却是对方的浮木。虔诚亲吻手背，蔡程昱想，真好，终于可以把魂灵都敞开给他。  
沿着手臂吻到脸颊，他想吻遍这人的每一寸，如果没有胯下的剑拔弩张，画面会更纯情。  
所以当阿云嘎推他坐下，趴在他腿间时，蔡程昱呆愣到只剩下性器还热情地回应，这个角度可以完美欣赏精雕细琢眉眼和肌理分明的背脊，阳具被包进湿热口腔爽过头，本能地顶进去硌到咽喉，阿云嘎呛得松口，粗圆的龟头混着前液和唾液打在他鼻梁，他还好奇地蹭过去嗅一下，太过了。  
蔡程昱就此收获今夜第一次高潮，不应期在观赏精液溅了阿云嘎一脸时迅速缩短，并在阿云嘎无意识舔掉落在嘴唇上的黏稠时优秀地再次硬挺。  
年轻人真是…他本想俯下身再用嘴慰藉，却被蔡程昱拉起来，小孩子要糖果一样要亲亲。  
“嘎子哥…我好幸福呀…”，撒娇时候又变成了温驯小狗，阿云嘎无奈地笑，抹了脸上的体液当润滑握起两人的肉茎，少年用力地攥住哥哥纤细的腰，忍不住往下捏挺翘的臀。  
“蔡蔡会做吗？”，允许年轻人不乖的手各处游走，阿云嘎不掩饰自己欲望小火苗高涨的事实，后穴开始润起来，都怪某人不知节制让他的身体经不住撩拨。少年的肉体饱满的生命力让他渴求，蓄势待发但乖乖等他号令，刚才只透过衣服摸到的胸肌，阿云嘎这回仔细地描绘，游走到肩胛示意他躺下，蔡程昱不明所以地靠着沙发半躺，他的好哥哥就长腿一跨坐了上来。  
主动用这个体位已经让阿云嘎羞到地心，他不太主导情事，骑乘更少，但他能给的更少，一点点的心分出来体现在性事的纵容。  
“你乖乖的，让哥哥教你…”  
蔡程昱哪说得出不，他的阴茎都兴奋地代替他抽动点头。  
阿云嘎咬着唇，一手撑着蔡程昱的胸口，一手在大开的腿间扩张，看不见那是什么场景，蔡程昱只能听着搅弄的水声想象，紧致的穴肉在刚才的前戏里已经微湿，不怯地吞进手指，小蔡蔡可很雄伟，三根手指都不够空隙，挺了挺腰用龟头蹭上阿云嘎的，哥哥的性器和他人一样漂亮，粉嫩的，急切地吐着前液，也在期待被他疼爱吧。他握紧着手抑制内心暴涨的冲动，却还努力心理建设要乖乖的，等待哥哥奖励最美味的糖果。  
阿云嘎就是他的糖果。  
一个世纪般漫长，但是非常值得，扩张得差不多，阿云嘎向前坐了坐，凑近了些，蔡程昱欲念满脸，搂着他脖子种着印儿，“别闹了蔡蔡”，阿云嘎失笑，握着少年的阴茎引导向后穴，那里已经被开发得松软不少，柔柔地裹住饱满的龟头，“你…啊…要让我舒服哦”，蔡程昱一把掐着阿云嘎的腰发狠顶了进去。简直是丢了魂，阿云嘎是因为被完全进入过于刺激，久违的充盈让他爽得发抖，以至于疼痛都忽略不计，蔡程昱是因为终于梦想成真，起码春梦成真。  
“嘎子哥，你里面好舒服，你让我好舒服”，他恨不得把自己融进阿云嘎身体里逃避现实。  
“唔…笨蛋蔡蔡，你动一动，我们一起舒服…”，阿云嘎搂着蔡程昱脖子撒起娇来，脸皮薄到吃下阴茎就不肯再自己使力，催着年轻人努力。  
这谁顶得住啊？  
蔡程昱扒开阿云嘎肉感十足的臀，想把卵蛋都塞进去般抽插，没有技巧性的打桩行为和他经历过的不一样，和火爆性格不一样，郑云龙总是过于温柔，少年的侵略性全然新鲜。被举高身体然后按下，肆虐的肉茎脱离到穴口又重新抵进去，阿云嘎知道那处肯定被操开了，内壁紧紧吸着阴茎，连脉络都能分辨清楚，肠液濡湿了交合处两人的耻毛，浑身都泛起爽利的黏腻。这还不够，蔡程昱不想只咬紧牙关猛干，他拍了拍臀肉，“嘎子哥，你骑给我看好不好？”，说完就不肯再动，低头衔住乳尖抬眼卖萌，“哥你不是会骑马，我可以当你的小马”，完全不要脸的行径，阿云嘎嫌弃地想，却慢慢地起伏试着自己得趣，也不忘挺胸让蔡蔡吮得更卖力。  
真的好像骑马，像驯服野马。不愿意动的年轻人不满他骑行缓慢，时不时还要突然加快频率操进去，阿云嘎腰都酸软，忍不住求饶，“蔡蔡…我不要骑了…你慢一点”，结果是骑手服输，但蔡程昱在心里想，我早就被你驯服了，这前所未有幸福，至少此刻完成拥着阿云嘎的是他，足够了。他挺直了背，把阿云嘎的腿拉起夹着腰，封住喘息不止的嘴，舌肉搅合，双臂互拥，茎穴相连，发力十足地入侵抽离，捣过兴奋中枢前列腺。  
阿云嘎的高潮难以自抑地到来，被吻到近乎缺氧，男高音的气息这么长吗？真的是第一次做爱吗？怎么这么会？哭着又无法叫出声，他的阴茎绷紧着射了蔡程昱一身，在他穴肉里横冲直撞的逞凶者还没停下，拼命摇头想挣脱热吻，小狮子松口时他的嘴唇都被抿肿，  
“不要了…我不要了…蔡蔡…我…”，“可是哥哥我还没好”，证明什么似的放缓了速度，高潮过的穴肉反而敏感得经不起慢动作，肉刃一寸寸撑到底，“嘎子哥答应了要一起舒服的”，蔡程昱已然精虫上脑，“哥累不累，换我骑你好不好？”，完全不是商量的语气所以容不得拒绝，拔出阴茎带出来丝丝粘稠，蔡程昱把阿云嘎放倒趴在沙发上，随即跪压着准备操进去，金色男高字正腔圆，“嘎子哥，time to eat it all”，说完就一捅到底，不给他什么反驳机会狠狠律动。阿云嘎被突然袭击插得呻吟出假声男高来，跪趴的姿势让蔡程昱的阴茎深入的不可思议，来回熟练地碾过前列腺，真是极好的学生，快速地掌握着让阿云嘎失神高潮的要领，异常努力地攻城略地。  
蔡程昱不顾身下的人如何哭喊都不肯温柔，好像灰姑娘要在12点变回原形，他只想抓紧每一秒拥有，他甚至从阿云嘎的肩膀啃到后颈，留下红肿的牙印，终于在那人回望的红红眼眶中败下来，全身附上去搂住，却执意射在了穴里。  
像从欲望海洋捞上来的，汗津津的两具躯体，阿云嘎刚才又被操得泄到快失禁，完全没力气再骂人，好在蔡程昱还体己，抱起他睡去了床上。浑身上下都是性爱痕迹，大部分是蔡程昱占有欲作祟，任凭阿云嘎怎么求饶都重重留下印记，像是去下战书的雄性动物圈地。他吻掉阿云嘎眼角泪珠，轻声安慰还在高潮余韵里软乎乎的好哥哥，睡吧睡吧，蔡蔡陪你。他甚至又开始想念那处温暖的肉穴里，软了的性器在阿云嘎白嫩的大腿间磨蹭又有抬头趋势，蔡程昱贴得更紧，“哥哥我可不可以含着我睡？”，阿云嘎只来得及翻个白眼，就被侧着操进去，射进去的精液被挤出，黏在两人腿间，是一夜迷乱性事的最好证明。  
也是第二天郑云龙怒火中烧的原因。  
“你可能耐了？”，睡被吵醒不一肚子气，蔡程昱恍惚看到是郑云龙就差当场死机。  
“蔡程昱，我今天倒是要让你见识”，还迷迷糊糊的阿云嘎被郑云龙揽过去抱在怀里，修长的手指掏弄出后穴残留的精液，非常特别一叫醒方式。  
“大龙…别…别这样，蔡蔡他…”  
“他根本离不开我，而你什么也不是”，你看看，郑云龙也会慌到说这种小言台词。  
怎么会什么都不是呢？蔡程昱爬上床亲吻阿云嘎因指奸快感绷紧的脚背，坦然地抬眼接受瞪视。  
那就请指教吧。

总而言之，怎么打败大龙哥，是少年蔡程昱近期非常大的烦恼。


End file.
